Ushio's Daikazoku
by xavier12336
Summary: This story continues the Clannad ending and it is situated 15 years later after Ushio is born. It mostly focused on Ushio and her life after Tomoya saves Nagisa and Ushio by using the light orbs. T x N, Sunohara x Tomoyo and Ushio x OC.


**Author's note: This story is inspired by some of my friends who are clannad fans and I must thank one person in particular whose name is Darknite. ( Not his true name but his nickname). He's the guy behind those OC names and one of the main characters is based of him. I will be writing my NanoFate fan fiction so fellow readers, don't worry and continue to support me by reading and reviewing this story. **

**P.S This story takes place in Clannad Afterstory good ending when everybody never dies and Tomoya manage to save Ushio and Nagisa through the light orbs an this story is mainly about Ushio and her life. **

**Ushio is 15 years old in this story. Nagisa is 36 and Tomoya is 35. Mei is 29 by the way. All of their ages are presumed actually.**

* * *

**Ushio's POV**

" Ring.... Ring..."

The sound of the alarm clock resounded in my room but I ignored it as usual, instead my hand stretched out to switch off the alarm but only succeeded in knocking the clock and causing it to fall onto the fall.

The sound stopped and I contemplated waking up to check whether the clock was spoiled but I found it too much of a hassle so I went back to sleep and continued my dango dream but before that could happen, my door burst opened.

A man with black hair falling slightly at the fringe stood at the doorway with arms crossed at his chest. I used the blanket to cover my body in a pathetic attempt to hide from him but the blanket was tugged easily away from me and streams of light hit onto my face from the window, causing my eyes to involuntarily open.

" Wake up, Ushio. It's morning already and you are going to be late for school." I felt somebody shook me but I refused to wake up and it became a contest of will between my father and I. Finally, I felt the shaking ceased but when I was about to go back to my sleep, my father said, " If you don't wake up, there will be no dango for the next one month."

My eyes flew open and I quickly woke up from my sleep at the mention of no dango. " Hahaha, you have finally wake up. You are really like your mother in this area with the same craziness of dango. Breakfast will be in ten minutes so you better hurry up or else there will be no breakfast for you."

He then walked off while I glared at his back though I was actually fuming at myself for falling for the same old tricks every day without fail. It was true that I was obsessed with dango and that I inherited the obsession from my mother which was my parents told me but my obsession was on a new level.

My room's wall was completely covered by dangos wallpapers and that there was a lot of dango dolls placed all over in my room, courtesy of my father's messy trait which always caused my mother to help him organise his things but my mother said that she did not mind at all as he had to put with her liking for dangos ever since they were a couple.

Sometimes, she would speak fondly of her ' Dango Daikazoku' which consisted of all their close friends such as Uncle Youhei, Aunt Tomoyo, Aunt Kotomi, Aunt Kyou etc. Every two to three months, they would had a gathering in our house and there would be a lot of funny incidents mostly caused by Uncle Youhei.

Anyway, I quickly changed into my uniform after brushing my teeth and washing my face and then I went to the dining room for breakfast. My parents were already sitting around the table and my mother gave me a smile when I entered the room while my dad looked expectantly at the food laid on the table.

" Good morning, Ushio." My mother said with her usual cheerful smile while my dad held his hand up and said, " Yo, Ushio. Now we are left with Mei. What's taking her so long."

I greeted them back and sat beside my mother who looked at me and motioned me to turned my back at her. I turned my back and felt my hair being tied into the usual ponytail as my mum hummed a song while my dad gave a disapproving look at my long hair. All along, he had always disapproved of me keeping long hair but when my mum started to keep long hair, he then stopped opposing it though I knew that he put up with it cause of his love for mother.

After a while, my mum had finished tying my hair and the both of us then smiled at each other while my dad sighed and looked at the door impatiently. Then when he was about to stand, the door was opened and a woman walked in with her long blue hair swaying gently with her movements.

" Good morning, Tomoya and Nagisa. Ah, and good morning Ushio." She greeted us cheerfully which we responded back though my dad frowned at her when he greeted her. " Sorry everyone but I'm too tired so I accidentally overslept but no harm done I guessed. Why are you looking at me Tomoya?"

" Nothing. Now it's time for breakfast." Upon saying that, he quickly grabbed the nearby breads and stuffed them into his mouth before dashing out of the room. Mei, mother and I stared at him then we stared at each other, not understanding why he ate his breakfast at such a high speed.

Mei shrugged and was just about to take a bread when she stopped and her eyes widened. Her hand started to tremble and she muttered softly, " Oh my god. I forget that today is Monday..."

I was puzzled at her words and I looked at the bread then realisation dawned on me. It was Monday, the day when my mum made breakfast for us and my mum breakfast normally consisted of my favourite food, dango.

" Hmm, what happen to Tomoya? Never mind him, please try the breakfast I make." My mum said to the both of us cheerfully and she handed a bread to me. " Here Ushio, try my Dango cream bread.

I've specially make it for you."

I took the bread which was covered by a coloured cream and gave off a sweet scent which immediately enticed me as that scent was familiar to me. I quickly ate it, relishing the sweet dango taste and flashed an approving look at my mum who beamed at me and handed a plate of similar breads to me. " Here Ushio, there's more for you. Mei, do you want some?"

Mei shook her head vigorously and said with a big smile, " No thanks Nagisa. I'm full already. Oh, I 'm going to be late for work, see you all later." After saying that, she dashed off which left my mum looking at me questioningly.

"What's wrong with everybody today?"

After eating my breakfast, I then bid farewell to my mother who was preparing to wash the dishes and then I looked for my father at the usual place which was the kitchen in the Furukawa Bakery. " Good bye dad. I going off for school now." He gave a thumb up to me and replied, " Alright Ushio, enjoy yourself in school." Then he resumed back to his work which was making bread for the bakery.

I then ran towards my school which was the school which my parents attended in the past as I was going to be late if I walked to there and also, my house was quite a distance away from the school.

A chorus of good morning was directed at me as I ran past shops and houses in the neighbourhood and I greeted them back while keeping my pace. Though I had never lived in other places before, I would be surprised to find other places where the residents would greet each other everyday and I guessed this was one of the reasons why my parents never moved their house after all these years.

Finally, I reached the hill and I then stopped to catch my breath. Suddenly, I felt somebody slapping my back and I stumbled forward. " Good morning, Ushio. Ahahaha." I turned my back and saw a girl with grey hair tied into twin tails grinning at me.

" Ow, don't hit me so hard next time Sunohara Yoake." I rubbed my back and glared at her but she ignored my glare and said, " Don't mind such trivial stuffs, Ushio or else you will never get attached, ahahaha."

I sighed and was about to proceed with the run towards the school then I felt somebody pulling my ponytail. " Relax and enjoy the walk. Why must you be in a hurry to reach school? Beside, I will be late with you if we are late so you will have a companion."

"... You are not making any sense here. I don't want to be late for school so that's why I'm not going to relax and enjoy the walk. Beside, so what if I have a companion since I'm still late. You better hurry up too, Yoake." I then ran towards the school and finally, I reached the gate.

I looked behind me and saw nobody. I looked around for the sight of Yoake but there was no sight of her.

_She couldn't be serious of walking to school as she will be late. Oh man, what should I do now... Guess I can't simply just abandon her but I can't just run back and look for her and also, what can I do when I find her. Sigh, why must I worry about her so much..._

Suddenly, I felt somebody dashed past me which caused me to step backwards instinctively. Then suddenly, I saw Yoake and a guy with purple hair in front of me. " I should have known it is you, Hiragi Kanda. You roller-blade here?"

He nodded his head and said with a smug look, " Of course I roller blade here. It is my only mode of transportation to school. Anyway, the distance between the school and my house is not long."

" Ahaha, thanks for the ride Kanda. You see Ushio, you don't need to run to school in such a hurry but instead, you should walk." Yoake grinned at me and I glanced at Kanda who had a slight blush on his face.

" No thanks Yoake, I rather run to school. Beside, you have a prince to pick you up on his white... roller blade but I don't so I have no choice but to run." Kanda glared at me which I smirked back and finally, the school bell broke the stalemate.

We then ran towards our classes and luckily, we reached in time. Yoake was in the same class as me which was class 1A while Kanda's class was 1B by the way.

" Isn't it a good way to start a school day, Ushio?" I growled at Yoake as a reply to her words and went to my seat which was next to a window at the back while Yoake sat beside me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Lunch time**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Ushio, let's have lunch together." Yoake grabbed her bento and joined our tables together before I could reply but I had no energy to answer her anyway as the morning classes had sapped all of my energy away.

" Ushio, I help you take your bento out, ok?" She snatched my bag and rummaged for the bento while I continued to lie on the table, waiting for her to find my bento for me. " There you are, I've find your bento. Now, let's see what's your bento contain."

She opened my bento and inspected the food then she pulled back and a scared look was on her face, an unusual and rare expression for her. I looked at my bento and my eyes widened at the food. There was the usual fare of rice, vegetables, fishes and meat but the thing that scared Yoake was the small brown pieces of cookies on the rice.

" Oh, I forget that my mum makes lunch today and she remembers to put her Dango cookies in my bento. Mmm, Yoake you want some?" I became energetic at the sight of the cookies but Yoake shook her head vigorously and said, " No way. The cookies are scary... They are insanely sweet and the last time I eat it, I lost conscious for five whole hours. I don't know how can you even stomach them..."

" They are nice, Yoake. Beside, they are make by my mum so even if they are not nice, I must still eat them or else she will be disappointed. Anyway, I love dango." I then dug into my food while Yoake also followed suit.

After finishing our food, Kanda came into our class and walked towards her. I looked at him and said, " You come at the right time. I want green tea."

He raised his eyebrow and replied, " I don't have just in case you can't see. Go and get your own green tea."

" Kanda, don't act stupid and give me green tea now. I'm thirsty." I pointed at my throat and he rolled his eyes at me. " Why should I get it for you? Give me one good reason why should I comply with your request, Miss Okazaki."

" Because I'm thirsy so you should help me get green tea. Now go and don't waste time talking nonsense." He was about to retort back when I use one of my trumph cards. " Yoake, you are thirsty too right?"

" Hmm, I can do with some drink... Kanda, can you help me get a packet of chocolate milk?" Yoake grinned at Kanda who looked away so as to avoid showing her his red face and nodded his head. I called out at him, " Remember to get my green tea or else I will reveal your...."

He glared at me as I made a picture of a heart in mid-air with my finger and he then stomped off. I then chatted with Yoake until Kanda came back with a bottle of green tea and a packet of chocolate milk in his arms.

Just when we took the drink, the lunch bell sounded which signified the end of lunch. He trudged back to his class with his head bowed down while I struggled to contain my laughter at his miserable plight.

" Why does Kanda looks so sad? Is it because lunch has ended?" I shrugged at Yoake question and replied, " Don't know and don't care. If you want to know, ask him after school. Now, I just want to enjoy my green tea."

I drank my green tea and let out a sigh of satisfaction as my thirst was gone now and I got to make fun of Kanda. Then Yoake said, " Hmm, do you want to go shopping later Ushio so as to kill some time."

I nodded my head and then I laid my head on the table, planning to sleep through the next two periods which were English. " This is indeed school life." I muttered under my breath before succumbing to the drowziness caused by the lunch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**After school. Evening. **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" I'm home, dad. Where's mum?" I entered into the bakery and noticed that my mum was not at the counter. Instead, my dad was at her usual place and he was bored judging from his expression.

" Nagisa? She's visiting Tomoyo. Seriously, can't she visit her after dinner? Now all of us have to starve as there will be no dinner..." He then gave a downbeaten face and sighed while I gave an unconcerned look.

" No worry dad. I can cook dinner for us just in case you forget." He stared at me for a few minutes with his mouth slightly opened then he shook his head and gave a huge smile. " Um Ushio? Maybe we can eat take-away you know? Beside you have just finished school so you must be tired so don't tire yourself over dinner."

" Don't waste money on take-away and beside, we have some leftover ingredients left so I think I can whip up some nice dishes. Aren't you lucky to have your daughter's dishes for dinner?" I gave a peace sign to him then I threw my bag at him and ran into the kitchen.

" Ushio... Oh well, just cook for the two of us cause Mei will be home late. By the way, I take it that your culinary skill has improved?" I replied, " Ok and yeah, my cooking skill has improved by leaps and bounds."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**After dinner**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After my dinner and shower, I went back to my room. There was no homework today so I had a lot of free time in my hand but the problem was that I did not know how to spend them. Giving a sigh, I switched on my computer to surf the internet which was the best way to kill time.

" Everyone, I'm home." Two cheerful voices resounded in the quiet house and without hesitation, I switched off my computer and walked out of my room It seemed that my mum and Mei came home together and I greeted them back, " Welcome home."

My mum smiled at me while Mei ruffled my hair and asked, " So how's school today? And where is Tomoya?"

I pointed at the toilet and replied, " Dad is in the toilet and he seems to be suffering from some stomachache. As for school it is boring as usual though there is no homework today." Mei and my mum looked at each other then Mei asked, " Um, Ushio? Are you the one that makes dinner today?"

I nodded my head, puzzled at the meaning behind the question, and my mum sighed while Mei chuckled. " What's wrong with me making dinner?"

Mei ignored my question and told my mum, " Well, looks like Tomoya needs the usual medicine. Oh well, luckily I've taken my dinner or else..." I gave a pout at her words which caused my mom to laugh.

She then stroked my hair gently and said to Mei, " Well, I find it quite a pity to miss Ushio home-make dinner. Next time, why don't you make dinner for us. It will be great, right Mei?" Mei was startled and after giving me a glance, she nodded her head slowly.

" Oh well, let's wait for Tomoya to finish his business then we have some fruits. I've just buy some apples and Tomoyo gives me some oranges too. Why don't the both of you help me?" My mum then went to the kitchen while Mei and I followed suit.

Finally, my dad came out of the toilet but he looked very weak as his knees were wobbling while his face was pale. Mei laughed at him while my mum gave a concerned expression as she sat beside my dad. He then looked at me and said, " Ushio, next time let's have take-away for dinner if your mum or Mei is not making dinner."

I ignored him and ate the pieces of apple while Mei laughed loudly so as to perserve my dignity. This was the usual scene where everybody chatted with each other happily and jokes were made at each other expense. This was the happy scene which I wanted it to stay forever and the scene which was repeated ever since I was born.

After the fruit was eaten by us, we went back to our rooms respectively and bidded each other good night which was regarded as the usual routine by me. I then looked at the photos of me with mum and dad which I put them on my table and smiled at the happy and youthful looks on us, not that I was old or anything.

I then turned towards my dango dolls and said, " Good night." Then I turned off the light and went back to sleep, hoping to have the same dango dream I had yesterday.


End file.
